Rowdyruff Boys Strike Back
by andy55
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boy are at it again and have now taken over Townsville's Town hall and the mayor can anyone stop them now?
1. Powerpuff Kidnap Part 1

**Narrator: The city of Townsville and its Under Attack by the rowdyruff boys**

 **...**

(Brick and Butch start laughing while Boomer breaks the candy stores window)

Boomer hurry up in there would you said Brick

(Boomer flew out of the store with stolen candy and gives it to Brick)

...

lets go destroy the town hall and kidnap the mayor said Brick

Yeah! said Butch

(The Rowdyruff Boys Flew off and arrived at town hall)

...

Now we can have some fun said Butch

(Butch and Brick eye laser the walls of Town hall making the walls crack)

look security Butch said Boomer

Rumble! Yelled Butch

(Butch runs and punches security in the face and gut)

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile in The Power puff girls room**

 **...**

(Blossom was playing with her toys)

"Has anyone noticed theres been no action today i need to punch something said Buttercup"

(Buttercup Punches Blossom in the arm which makes her mad)

"Buttercup i'm angry too but i don't go taking it out on my sisters and stop hitting me yelled Blossom

...

Fine i will watch tv nothing else to do in here said Buttercup

(Buttercup flies out of the room and sits on the couch watching tv)

"Why buttercup your out here wheres your sisters said The Professor

(Buttercup looked up at the Professor and was not happy)

...

"Blossom and Bubbles are up stairs i got in trouble off blossom for hitting her said Buttercup

(The Professor looked concerned about what Buttercup said )

Look Buttercup just because you want to fight crime its no use taking it out on your sisters i think you better go aplogize to blossom said the Professor

(Suddenly the tv lights up with reporter on the news)

This just in townsville's own townhall is being attacked by the rowdyruff boys their leader brick had this to say said Tv Reporter

we are going to kidnap the mayor and steal candy and nothing is going to stop us especially not those sissy Powerpuff girls said Brick

...

"Huh the rowdyruff boys i don't believe this Professor i have to go said Buttercup

Don't forget about your sisters replied the Professor

nuts to that i'm going alone said Buttercup

...

 **Narrator: Oh no say its not so Buttercup leaving her sisters behind to fight the rowdyruff boys i hope she knows what she is doing**

 **...**

Now time for me to kick some butt against those boys and i will do it without blossom and bubbles i'll show i am more powerpuff than they are said buttercup

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile at the mayor's office**

...

This is so Great smashing the mayors office breaking windows said Butch

Wow look at the air balloon replied Boomer

(The Boys stared at the mayor hot air balloon and had an evil smile on their face)

..

No get away from my balloon please said The Mayor

Sorry pops no can do these birds got to fly replied Butch

(Boomer grabed a pickle out of his pocket and started wiggling it around while the mayor followed it)

Pickle Pickle Pickle whispered The Mayor

...

hey Brick look at this the mayor is following the pickle said boomer

(The Rowdyruff Boys started laughing and Butch used his laser eyes on another window breaking it)

..

that is so pricelss how dumb can you get said Boomer

..

(Suddenly the roof had a hole in it an Buttercup flew into the mayor's Office)

What are you guys doing trying to do? asked Buttercup

...

taking over the mayor's office toots whats it to you? replied Brick

get out of here you have no business with the mayor and if you don't i will fight you all said Buttercup

...

(The Rowdyruff boys smile and start laughing at Buttercup)

What's so funny ? asked Buttercup

There is only one of you and three of us we could kick your butt right now your sisters aren't around replied Butch

so what i can take you on myself said Buttercup

...

(Buttercup flies at butch punches him in the gut and face and uses her eye laser on boomer)

Now its just you and me said Buttercup

i wouldn't be so sure of that replied Brick

huh responded Buttercup

...

(Buttercup turned around and Boomer grabbed the mayor's table and threw it at her)

what ahh! yelled Buttercup

That shows you silly sissy girl one thing you should always know anything a girl can do boys can do better said Brick

(The Rowdy ruff boys fly over to buttercup and they tie her up to the mayors powerpuff girl hotline table)

...

One down two to go right brick said Butch

Yeah replied Brick


	2. Powerpuff Kidnap Part 2:Brick Stops Mojo

**Narrator: The next at the mayor's office**

 **...**

you'll never get away with this ever i'll find away out of this mark my words said Buttercup

What are you going to do kiss it to death give me a break replied Boomer

(Buttercup got real angry but couldn't get out of the rope)

...

Hey lets make a prank call? asked Butch

...

That sounds fun do it replied Brick

(Butch picks up the phone and rings the mayor's wife)

...

Hello is there a mister pickle at the house? asked Butch

Why no i have not ever heard of anyone called mr pickle where is my husband the mayor asked Ms Mayor

lets just say he found his last pickle replied Butch

...

(Ms Mayor got real angry and the rowdy ruff boys hang up the phone while laughing)

i can't believe she fell for it ha said boomer

hey how about the hotline we could prank call their professor or we could insult Mojo or him said Brick

...

(Butch runs and grabs the phone and rings Mojo Jojo)

Just a minute said Mojo Jojo

...

(Mojo gets a towel on and answers the phone)

Yes what is it? asked Mojo Jojo

...

Hey have you seen a hopeless hair chimp anywhere? Asked Brick

No i believe i haven't i am the only monkey in townsville Mojo Jojo it is i who shall rule the world not you replied Mojo Jojo

..

(Boomer and Butch did the coo coo sign calling Mojo crazy)

Well you better look in the mirror you brainless monkey im sure the zoo has special offer for a monkey like you said Brick

...

(Mojo Jojo got really angry at the prank caller)

I know that voice damn you rowdyruff boys curses! yelled Mojo Jojo

...

(Rowdyruff boys hang up the phone and laughed alot but they saw buttercup trying to get out of the rope)

...

Oh so your going to try and escape are you we got big plans for you and the other two said Brick

thats right now tape her mouth shut Boomer said Butch

...

(Boomer grabs some tape from his pocket and wrapped some tape around Buttercup's mouth)

that will keep her quiet for now said Brick

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile at the Power puff girls home the two girls were downstairs looking for Buttercup**

 **...**

Where could she have run off too ? asked Blossom

I have no idea its so strange i know you too were fighting said bubbles

...

lets ask the professor said Blossom

(Bubbles and Blossom enter the kitchen and sit down and stare at the professor)

...

i wish we knew where to find her wait the professor's here do you know where buttercup is Professor? asked Blossom

Huh Blossom and Bubbles what are you doing here didn't you get told Buttercup went to fight the entire rowdyruff boys by herself replied The Professor

...

"Huh she has gone after the rowdyruff boys has she gone nuts said Blossom

(Suddenly the tv lights up again with the reporter)

Day Two of The Rowdy Ruff Boys Kidnapping of the mayor and now one of the powerpuff girls Buttercup and it seems all hope is lost here is what has happened in the hall by our pictures we have got said Tv Reporter

...

(Tv Reporter Shows Buttercup tied and tape on her mouth while mayor is crawling up the town hall roof following a giant pickle in the air)

This is bad Bubbles the boys are up to no good again we have to hurry said Blossom

 **...**

 **Narrator: Hurry Girls Hurry i don't know how much longer this can go on**

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile back at the mayors office**

...

This is so Great huh that silly old mayor has climbed on the roof following the giant pickle blimp

(The Boys stared at the blimp and laughed some more

..

What should we do with loud mouth Buttercup here? asked butch

well stuff her in the mayor dresser closet for now replied Brick

...

(Boomer and Butch both helped get Buttercup into the closet and closed it up locking it too)

there all finished now no one can stop us said Boomer

..

(Suddenly Blossom and Bubbles flew straight through the roof were the hole was glancing at the boys)

Brick i know Buttercup is here where is she asked Blossom

...

his not going to tell you even if he wanted to ha ha replied Butch

Blossom She is in the closet i found her said Bubbles

...

(Bubbles was about to unlock it but Boomer stops her pushing Bubbles into the mayor desk)

your going to pay for that Boomer said Bubbles

...

i wouldn't be so sure of that said Boomer

(Boomer and Bubble flew at each other and punched each other in the face and stomach)

...

This is alot harder than i thought said Boomer

(Bubbles kicks Boomer in the gut and uses her eye laser on boomer zapping him into a wall)

...

Right Brick Your not going to take the mayor or Buttercup hostage got it said Buttercup

huh we don't care about the mayor anymore his gone we are here to destroy you powerpuff wimps said Brick

...

(Suddenly the mayors door broke down and Mojo Jojo arrived but Bubbles punched Mojo in the face)

working with the boys again Mojo Jojo are you? asked Bubbles

...

You got to be kidding i am here to address the prank callers for telling me i belong in a zoo replied Mojo

what its true you are chimp hairy one at that too said Butch

...

Mojo seriously Butch has a point you are a chimp or monkey whatever back to the point to finish you Brick - Blossom

(Mojo picked up his Ultra Powered Laser cannon and fired it at Butch and Boomer sending them out the broken window)

no one calls me a chimp ever now kill them Brick said Mojo

...

ehh i couldn't be bothered now you attacked my brother you chimp so my new target is you said Brick

No wait wait help me! yelled Mojo Jojo

...  
(Brick Flew at Mojo and started hitting him in the face then used his eye beam)

Now don't attack my brother Lame-o yelled Brick

(Blossom let out a little giggle looking at Brick then unlocked the closet and flew back with the girls)

...

Blossom what has gotten into you giggling over Brick huh seriously Said Buttercup

What i was laughing at Mojo Jojo getting beat up it was funny i'm not a chimp i'm mojo jojo replied Blossom

(Buttercup and Bubbles ended up laughing about it and went home to bed)


	3. Tough Boy Part 1

**Narrator: The Next day at the Rowdyruff Boys Hideout**

 **...**

Why did we let her escape Brick? Asked Butch

Because Buttercup wasn't my problem that stupid monkey Mojo attacked you guys so i beat him up for it said Brick

...

Hey guys i just got the newspaper you better check this out brick your on the front page said Boomer

What are you talking about give me that replied Brick

(Brick Grabbed the newspaper off Boomer and read it which displayed Brick of The Rowdyruff boys saves the Powerpuff Girls)

...

What no no no we didn't help them we wanted to destroy them curse that damn Mojo Jojo i'll squash that monkey if its the last thing i do said Brick

(Brick was real angry and the other two rowdyruff boys laughed about it)

...

What are you laughing at ? asked Brick

Remembring that time with the mayor teasing him with the pickle and prank calling his wife said replied Butch

(Brick Started laughing and the boys flew away from their hideout)

...

Now no mistakes this time we destroy the powerpuff girls said Brick

Right on replied brick

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile in Townsville the girls were fighting Mojo Jojo**

 **...**

Ha ha ha you girls will be captured this time and i shall rule the world said Mojo Jojo

No you don't Mojo Jojo we will stop you said Blossom

...

My my such courage well its too late now ha ha said Mojo Jojo

(Mojo Jojo Used his Giant robot machine and fired rockets from his arms at Blossom and Bubbles)

...

Why not its just you Buttercup isn't it ? Asked Mojo Jojo

huh oh no Blossom Bubbles get up replied Buttercup

...

"Huh Buttercup i can't move a muscle said Blossom

(Mojo Jojo used his Eye lasers from his Jojo 5000 Robot Machine aiming at Buttercup)

...

(Blossom Managed to get up and was real angry with Mojo Jojo)

This is bad Bubbles and Buttercup are done for thats it Mojo Jojo i've had it with you! Yelled Blossom

(Blossom Punched the Control Centre of Mojo's robot machine but an eye laser beam was activated upon its explosion)

 **...  
**

Curse you Powerpuff Girls take this Said Mojo Jojo

(Suddenly the Rowdyruff boys arrived and glanced at Mojo Jojo and Blossom)

Look the other two are out he dropped the other powerpuff girls cool huh said Boomer

...

No not cool his the reason our mission got screwed up yesterday remember said Brick

Oh yeah now i remember we were attacked said Boomer

(Butch started getting excited but Brick told him not to get in the way)

...

hey Mojo this is for doing our job for us we told you the powerpuff girls were to be destroyed by us not you or him got it said Brick

(Brick Punches Mojo Jojo in the face and kicks him in the stomach sending him into his own rockets)

...

That was so cool the way you beat Mojo Down Brick said Butch

You Know it now back to business idiots the powerpuff girls are still here replied Brick

(Bubbles and Buttercup woke up and flew over to her sister aiding her glancing at the rowdyruff boys)

...

You Girls are lucky that monkey keeps getting in our way or else you'd be history right now said Boomer

Lucky you guys always try to fight us but never learn how about we teach them a lesson right now? Asked Buttercup

(The Boys stared at the girls but then they heard the school bell ring)

..

What the bell you boys are lucky today we got class see you later said Blossom

I'm tired of this sort of thing happening all the time first Mojo now their stupid bell what's next? asked Brick

a floating bannana replied Boomer

...

(Brick and Butch Punched Boomer on the head for acting stupid)

the next time we are really going to lay it on them especially that green girl Buttercup said Butch

..

(Boomer started flying very slowly following Buttercup)

Boomer where do you think your going? asked Brick

To Class you know we were enrolled by Him and Mojo remember replied Boomer

...

(Brick and Butch looked at each other and were not impressed about it and they followed Boomer to class)

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile at Pokey Oaks kindergarten**

 **..**

Welcome back to class children now lets begin show and tell who first? asked Ms Keane

(Buttercup waved her hand up but Ms Keane was getting distracted by the rowdyruff boys making faces outside

gee wizz they are already making a fool of themselves come on you three inside said Ms Keane

...

Who were you talking to Ms Keane was it you imaginary friend ? asked Buttercup

(Buttercup had a slight grin on her face)

No Buttercup i would like to introduce your new class mates Boomer , Butch and Brick said Ms Keane

...

What the Rowdyruff boys in our school no way said Buttercup

They shouldn't be here ms keane they are one of the worst villians ever they were created from a monkey in a jail cell said Blossom

Be that as it may they are still here to learn so behave or you will have timeout got it yelled Ms Keane

...

Keep it down toots you wouldn't want that bow to get all dirty from your screaming now would you? asked Brick

(Blossom started getting angry about Brick Making fun of her bow)

I can't attack him or we stay in detention whispered Blossom

...

Boomer what are you doing? asked Butch

(Boomer started playing with the moths around him)

Nothing stop looking at me like that lets just sit down said Boomer

...

...

Alright Class now we will start with Buttercup you come up and show us your show and tell as you were so eager to before said ms Keane

(Buttercup got off her chair and stood up at the front of the class looking at everyone holding a drawing of Mojo Jojo Getting beat up by the rowdyruff boys)

wait were did she get that? asked Brick

...

from the kidnapping yesterday when you locked me in the closet i manage to one arm free to draw till i was rescued by Bubbles replied Buttercup

This is what happens when someone blames Mojo for everything right Brick! Yelled Boomer

...

at least i didn't get thrown out a window by a chimp who should be at the zoo for a sunday special replied Brick

(The Powerpuff girls and the rest of the class laughed at Brick)

...

Stop Laughing i'm making a point to Boomer here said Brick

Calm down your going to get in trouble replied Boomer

(Brick started to calm down while boomer still felt bad for himself and butch being beaten by Mojo Jojo)

...

Alright Class i think that enough for today see you on monday and boys try not to make a loud racket next time thank you said Ms Keane

heh whatever hey stupid go get us some candy and make it the good kinds said Brick

(Boomer started getting angry and punched brick in the stomach)

...

just because i say dumb things doesn't make me stupid replied Boomer

mark my words tomorrow is a new day to prepare for the powerpuff girls to be Destroyed and Mojo Jojo isn't going to spoil it this time! yelled Brick

Go now Boomer we will wait at the hideout said Butch

...

(Butch and Brick flew off towards the Hideout leaving Boomer behind)

you know his just going to forget about it again even if it isn't that girl this time pretending to be him said Butch

Yeah i know we will just punch him if he doesn't come back with some but i can tell you one thing that ain't coming back after tomorrow and that is the powerpuff girls replied Brick


	4. Tough Boy Part 2: Butch Runs Away

**Narrator: Meanwhile in The City of Townsville and Boomer of the rowdyruff boys is up to no good again**

 **...**

getting candy is so easy now said Boomer

hey you better pay for that replied The Candy man

shut up i'm leaving with this no matter what said Boomer

...

(Boomer walked out of the store with a bag of jawbreakers and flies off in the sky)

That was so cool i got my favorite better save some for the other even if they called me stupid said Boomer

...

(Meanwhile the girls were also scanning the area of Townsville as well)

Buttercup we better head back to the professors soon said Blossom

You're right looks like were in the clear for now replied Buttercup

...

So no crime now ever since we finished school with those rowdyruff boys we have had no crime said Bubbles

I suppose your right lets go replied Blossom

...

no one can stop me from taking candy said boomer

(Suddenly the powerpuff girls confronted Boomer in the air)

You called us Boomer said Blossom

...

Darn it not you girls again what do you want now? asked Boomer

Give back the candy to the store or else replied Blossom

hey i earned this Brick and Butch want it so beat me up if you want only if you can catch me said Boomer

...

huh replied Blossom

(Boomer flew off heading towards the hideout of the rowdyruff boys but the girls were hot on his trail)

Come back here Boomer said Blossom

(Boomer pulled his tongue out and laughed while flying)

...

now to get over to them said Boomer

(Boomer kicked in his after burner to go faster and arrived at the hideout while the afterburner made it hard for the girls to see)

we can't see lets stop the smoke girls said Blossom

(All three girls used their eye lasers to cut out the smoke but realized Boomer was gone)

...

we lost him that after burner stop us said Buttercup

Wait till next time we'll head home now too

(The girls flew back home but still wondered why the others were not with Boomer)

...

(Meanwhile back at the Rowdy Ruff boys hide out)

Where is boomer he should have been back by now? asked Brick

I know geez his such a pain replied Butch

(Boomer landed down and went inside the hideout)

...

(Boomer Gave them both the candy and sat down)

Tomorrow if Mojo shows up we destroy him then the girls got it said Brick

Yeah then we can finally destroy them said Butch

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile at the Powerpuff girls house**

...

Im sick of villians getting away all the time said Buttercup

we know buttercup but what can we do he just out smarted us this time said Blossom

...

(Blossom was still angry about being tricked today and dealing with Mojo)

We have one small problem Mojo Jojo shows up everytime before the Rowdyruff boys get to fight us its becoming a problem said Blossom

I remember now but tomorrow if Mojo shows his face in townsville i will stop him then get back at the rowdyruff boys and Boomer for using his afterburner on me said Buttercup

...

(Blossom was still thinking about the kidnapping of the rowdyruff boys that happened yesterday and still let out a little smile)

Seems everything went to a mess anyway right Blossom? asked Bubbles

yeah it did i guess said Blossom

(Buttercup got off her bed and glanced at Blossom

...

Don't tell me your still thinking about him again Blossom that dirty rowdyruff boy Brick geez whats wrong with you? asked Buttercup

What I wasn't thinking about anything lets just go to bed replied blossom

(The Girls climbed into bed after turning off the lights until someone started talking outside their room

Tomorrow my major plan will be unleashed for i will destroy the powerpuff girls for i am Mojo Jojo said Mojo Jojo

...

 **Narrator: The City of Townsville is Under Attack by Mojo Jojo**

...

Bwhahahaha now who will stop me with my new robot i cannot fail this time i will win and the powerpuffs will be no more said Mojo Jojo

(Mojo Jojo started using his missile to destroy the buildings of townsville)

...

(Meanwhile back at the Powerpuff house the hotline rang and Blossom answered it

...

Hello Mayor what seems to be the problem? asked Blossom

Oh blossom Mojo Jojo is using a huge robot with heat sinking missile and is destroying buildings of townsville replied the mayor

Got it Mayor we are on our way said Blossom

(Blossom Hung up the phone and the girls flew off)

...

Mojo Jojo is up to no good again and if i'm right the boys won't be far behind said Blossom

(Blossom and the girls finally manage to find Mojo Jojo)

Mojo Jojo your up to no good as usual said Bubbles

Powerpuffs this time you will not stop my evil plan for i have studied it very carefully and neither will the rowdyruff boys

...

(Mojo Jojo Uses His HyperSonic Robot and fires two missiles at buttercup but she manages to stop one of them)

Bubbles look out said Buttercup

huh oh said Bubbles

(Bubbles used her laser eye beam and destroyed the missile)

 **...**

Curse you Powerpuff Girls i will not take this lightly Said Mojo Jojo

(Suddenly the Rowdyruff boys arrived and glanced at Mojo Jojo)

Well look who it is the rowdyruff boys maybe i should run even if i created you said Mojo Jojo

...

Hey you created us too well bumping the chemical x that is into the pot to create us said Bubbles

Shut up Shut up i didn't create you no no said Mojo Jojo

...

hey Mojo this is for doing our job for us we told you the powerpuff girls were to be destroyed by us not you or him got it said Brick

(Brick Punches Mojo Jojo in the face and kicks him in the stomach sending him into his own rockets)

...

That was so cool the way you beat Mojo Down Brick said Butch

You Know it now back to business idiots the powerpuff girls are still here replied Brick

(Bubbles and Buttercup woke up and flew over to her sister aiding her glancing at the rowdyruff boys)

...

You Girls are lucky that monkey keeps getting in our way or else you'd be history right now said Boomer

Lucky you guys always try to fight us but never learn how about we teach them a lesson right now? Asked Buttercup

Right girls lets do it replied Blossom

...

(Blossom Punches boomer in the face and fires her eye laser at him)

Payback for yesterday said Blossom

(Butch kicks Buttercup in the stomach and punches her in the face sending her into a wall)

...

Boys you know what to do Ballistic Barrage! Yelled Brick

(The RowdyRuff Boys fly over to the powerpuff girls and repeat a few punches putting creating a hole on the major's step)

What happened they are stronger said Bubbles

...

I Know we better move it away from the city said Blossom

Wait look out said Buttercup

(Brick and Boomer each throw a boat at the girls but they manage to grab the boat and bus stopping them in the middle of the city)

...

(Brick grabs a Red Steel beam from the top of the mayors office and throws it towards the girls but ends up hitting Butch with it knocking him out)

Girls it looks like they made a mistake lets go said Blossom

Right replied Bubbles

Blossom uses her ice breath on the road making the two boys unable to balance properly a Buttercup Punches Brick in the face and stomach)

...

its not over yet you Lame-o girls said Boomer

(Boomer Creates an electric bat and hits Bubbles with it and uses his eye laser on Buttercup)

Buttercup Bubbles okay now i am angry said Blossom

...

(Blossom kicks boomer in the stomach and punches him through the wall of a building)

Outwitted the boys once again seems to happen all the time said Blossom

(Bubbles and Buttercup finally wake up and fly off with Blossom)

...

They got away next time they won't be so lucky said Boomer

(Brick gets up and becomes very angry about losing to the powerpuff girls again)

..

I am that angry darn those girls next time i will beat them time to get me a burger Butch get up said Brick

(Butch gets up after being hit with the steel beam)

Ouch you hit me with a steel construction bar what's wrong with you Brick? asked Butch

i was aiming at the girls go cool off and get us some candy and make it good we will meet back at the hideout idiot replied Brick

(Brick and Boomer fly off back to towards the hideout)

...

I simply hate Brick now for that said Butch

(Butch flies off towards the neighbours house of the powerpuff girls and lands down)

Stupid Brick cannot watch were his going when throwing things said Butch

(Butch uses his eye laser on the neighbour garage door and runs over to the girls house but one of the girls notice Butch outside who starts kicking cans on the street)


	5. Tough Boy Part 3:RowdyCrush

(Butch uses his eye laser on the neighbour garage door and runs over to the girls house but one of the girls notice Butch outside who starts kicking cans on the street)

 **...**

Look its Butch Said Buttercup

(Blossom and Bubbles walk over to the window and notice him too)

...

(The Powerpuff Girls fly out their window and land down in front of Butch)

Alright Butch what are you doing here? Asked Blossom

...

What Business is it of yours leave me alone replied Butch

No your up to no good again wait where is Brick and Boomer? asked Bubbles

(Suddenly Butch Started to get angry after bubbles mentioned his brothers names)

I don't want to talk about them now go away you stupid wimpy lame-o girls said Butch

...

huh his weird replied Blossom

talk about being lousy said Buttercup

( Butch Suddenly stopped and looked at Buttercup)

...

What are you looking at said Buttercup

Huh nothing you Green wimpy girl repleid Butch

(Butch started to fly off but gave a wink to Buttercup which made her smile)

...

B-Buttercup what are you smiling about? asked Bubbles

what oh nothing lets go repleid Buttercup

(The girls flew back into their room but Buttercup was smiling again out the window)

...

(Meanwhile back at the Rowdy Ruff boys hide out)

Man Butch is taking too long this is pathetic Boomer said Brick

Yeah his probably eaten the candy by now replied Boomer

(Butch Finally landed down and came into the hideout)

...

(Butch gave them the candy)

Were were you taking a nap! yelled Butch

No i was side tracked thats all one of the powerpuffs tried to stop me said Butch

...

Oh well that's different next time pow you can get them said Butch

...

 **Narrator: Meanwhile at the Powerpuff girls house**

...

why do the rowdyruff boys keep lurking around all the time? asked Bubbles

That is something i just don't know Bubbles replied Blossom

...

(Blossom was still angry about Butch being near their house)

We have one problem they might show up again tomorrow with Mojo always creating those inventions of his said Blossom

I remember now tomorrow im going to whack Mojo in the face the first time he shows upsaid Buttercup

...

(Blossom was wondering what the deal was with Buttercup)

Seems everything went to a mess today said Bubbles

yeah it did but we should be able to fix that up tomorrow right Buttercup? asked Blossom

(Blossom glanced at Buttercup who was looking up at the sky and still smiling)

...

Don't tell me your still thinking about Butch again Buttercup? Asked Blossom

What I wasn't thinking about anything replied Buttercup

(The Girls climbed into bed after turning off the lights and went to sleep)

...

 **Narrator: The City of Townsville is Under Attack by Mojo Jojo**

...

Bwhahahaha now who will stop me with my new Quad zoom 4000 you can't beat me said Mojo Jojo

(Mojo Jojo started using his rockets to destroy the buildings and roads of townsville)

...

(Meanwhile back at the Powerpuff house the hotline rang and Buttercup answered it)

...

Hello Mayor what seems to be the problem? asked Buttercup

Buttercup Mojo Jojo is using a huge Robot Missile machine with Rockets and is destroying buildings and the roads of townsville replied the mayor

Got it mayor right on time too said Buttercup

(Buttercup Hung up the phone and the girls flew off)

...

Mojo Jojo is back to his old tricks and i couldn't be more happier to whack him in the face just liked i said last night said Buttercup

(Blossom and the girls finally manage to find Mojo Jojo)

Mojo Jojo your up to no good as usual said Bubbles

Powerpuffs this time you will not stop my evil plan for i have studied it very carefully and neither will the rowdyruff boys Said Mojo Jojo

...

oh yeah thats what you think replied Buttercup

(Mojo Jojo Uses His Ultra Sonic titan rocket missiles and fires two of them at buttercup but she manages to stop one of them)

Bubbles look out said Buttercup

i am on it said Bubbles

(Bubbles used her laser eye beam and destroyed the missile)

 **...**

Curse you Powerpuff Girls i will not take this lightly lets see what next Said Mojo Jojo

(Suddenly the Rowdyruff boys arrived and glanced at Mojo Jojo)

Well look who it is the rowdyruff boys maybe i should run even if i created you said Mojo Jojo

...

hey Mojo this is for doing our job for us we told you the powerpuff girls were to be destroyed by us not you or him got it said Brick

(Brick Punches Mojo Jojo in the face and kicks him in the stomach sending him into his own rockets)

...

That was so cool the way you beat Mojo Down Brick said Butch

You Know it now back to business idiots the powerpuff girls are still here replied Brick

(Bubbles and Buttercup woke up and flew over to her sister aiding her glancing at the rowdyruff boys)

...

You Girls are lucky that monkey keeps getting in our way or else you'd be history right now said Boomer

Lucky you guys always try to fight us but never learn how about we teach them a lesson right now? Asked Buttercup

Right girls lets do it replied Blossom

...

(Blossom Punches boomer in the face and fires her eye laser at him)

Payback for yesterday said Blossom

(Butch kicks Buttercup in the stomach and punches her in the face sending her into a wall)

...

Boys you know what to do Ballistic Barrage! Yelled Brick

(The RowdyRuff Boys fly over to the powerpuff girls and repeat a few punches putting creating a hole on the major's step)

What happened they are stronger said Bubbles

...

I Know we better move it away from the city said Blossom

Wait look out said Buttercup

(Brick and Boomer each throw a boat at the girls but they manage to grab the boat and bus stopping them in the middle of the city)

...

(Brick grabs a Red Steel beam from the top of the mayors office and throws it towards both the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls but ends up hitting Blossom with it knocking Her out)

That's it enough you rowdyruff boys are getting in the way of my evil plans said Mojo Jojo

huh his still up and moving repleid Bubbles

..

Yes now you will pay for this outrageous outcome rowdyruff boys

(Mojo uses his quad bot 10000 and fires his homing missiles at the rowdyruff boys which hits all of them including Bubbles as well)

haha now what can you do? asked Mojo Jojo

(Suddenly Buttercup appeared in front of Mojo and punched his machine's legs making it fall over and Buttercup Punches Mojo Jojo in the face several times than kicks him in the stomach)

No use in trying to underestimate the name Powerpuff said Buttercup

(Bubbles and The rowdyruff boys woke up but Buttercup walked over to Butch and tapped him on the shoulder)

...

huh what do you want? asked Butch

(Buttercup gives Butch a soda and smiles then flies off back to her sister leaving The Rowdyruff boys in shock)

Buttercup what are you doing their our worst enemies said bubbles

don't you think i know that i don't know why i did it geez yelled Buttercup

...

(The Powerpuff Girls Flew off back home)

 **Narrator: Once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls**

...

The End


End file.
